Let me go
by rika411
Summary: Sakura is a sweet 16 girl. A year later, she lives alone n is the outcast of the school. she works in a stripe club n is a lead singer of her rock band. syaoran comes back for her. but will he stay with her or find some1 better. who the hell is Bethany
1. How life started

Edited

Summary: Sakura is a sweet, popular 16 girl with loving friends, family, and a boyfriend. But that all changes after Syaoran leave. A year later, sakura gets thrown out by her step-mother. Her friends won't look at her and she is the outcast of the school. In order for her to survive, she has to work as an exotic dancer down town, Tomoeda. There she meets a new life. But also finds more demons to fight.

My Thoughts ( )

Their Thoughts_vfqgr_

Times changing and POV-(-)-

Talking" "

Sniffxx

Let me go

Chapter 1: Intro

Sakura is the happiest girl alive. What can possibly go wrong?

(Sakura's pov)

"To tell the truth. Everything! I hate my life. I wish that I wasn't born. And most of all I hate him.

I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I'm 17 years old. My life sucks so deal with it. If you want to tell you why then let me tell you.

My mother died when I was 3. My so call friends left me, and the person that I thought I loved left me. My father loved me. He thought that I should have a mother figure since he's never is home because of his job. My brother is away in college at China. That was the biggest mistake EVER. She kicked me out from my own house. My Houses. I hate that stupid bitch.

Since that day, my life change. I was force to the dark side. The sweet innocent young girl that people once knew is now dead. I still go to school, where I face my demands and have a crapy night job. I know that I should just end my life. I mean we all want to. When I mean _we,_ I mean my new family, Meiling Rae, Rika Sasaki, Antonio

Sung, and Joshes Chan. We are still alive because of this little life force.

Who do I mean? Well for me to tell you then I have to kill you. Kidding.

Umm, where should I start so you won't get lose. I know, the day of my sixteenth birthday. I just found out that Syaoran had to go back to China. I didn't know for how long. I loved him with all my heart. The saddest thing is, he was leaving that night, the night of my birthday.

(Flash back)

--one years ago—

Dec. 2, 2004

"Sakura come on. You can't be in your room all your life."

"Yes I can!" said a stubborn Sakura

"But you have too. I want to…to say goodbye." Syaoran called back "and I can't when you're locked in your room."

"But xsniffx but I don't want you to go."

"It's not like I want too." reply Syaoran. "It's my mother's idea. And we can still talk to each other. Come on, it's your birthday. The happiest day of your life. I don't want to leave like this."

"xsniffx ok" the door open and revealed, xsniffx a xsniffx crying Sakura xsniffx

In Syaoran's eyes no matter how horrible Sakura looked like, she will be his angle.

Syaoran look up at her. He walks over to hug his cherry princess. Tomoyo was recording that that moment with tears in her eyes. Behind her was Sakura's father, her brother Touya, (who was getting angry by the minute), Chiharu, Naoko.

Sakura was, I mean, is a good girl. She was the best child of the Fujitaka. The father was proud of his children. Fujitaka looked at his son. Touya is going back to school next week. And sakura will be alone. Sakura family is a well respected and wealthiest in Japan. But his job is taking to much time and he won't be home for sakura. He was seeing someone. Maybe he should marry her for sakura. Now sakura won't be so lonely in this big empty house.

Both Syaoran and Sakura started to date each other when they were both 14. They were the cutest couple in the school campus. Sakura knew that Syaoran would be leaving but she didn't plan it soon. But neither them knew how long they will be apart.

She has the best friends ever. They all know how Sakura feels about Syaoran leaving. So to cheer her up they made a surprise party. But the plan is going a little slow. They need Sakura out of the house so the party can go underway.

They just witness true love. They can even see that Syaoran is going to miss her, and truly. The love that those two have will never burn out.

"That was beautiful." Tomoyo said

"I wish I had a boyfriend like that." Chiharu said

"Are we jealous?" said Naoko with a muse smile.

"NO!" both shouted then the three giggled.

"She's coming!" someone shouted

"Turn off the lights" another one shouts

"Hide" another person screamed

"SHOUT UP" rough Touya

(Outside)

"Syaoran, where are you taking me? I want to see"

"We're almost there. Just one more minute"

"But you said that like 3 thousand times already." wined sakura

Syaoran smile

"You know its not funny being blind and all."

"I know, just two more steps."

"Ok, one-tw----"

"SUPORISE"

"OH" said the surprise birthday girl

The whole house rough of laughter

"Sakura happy Birthday" said the girl behind the camera

"Oh, me" sakura pointed to herself

"Yes my love." Syaoran put his arms around sakura. (I want that) sakura laid against his chase and enjoy the rest of the even.

(Hours pass)

Well the party went well, despite the fact that there was a lot alcohol, and a lot of young teens consume them. To point out whom- well the love birds.

"Syaoran come with me to my room." Said a drunk sakura

"To do what" Syaoran said huskily

"I don't know, maybe to watch a movie or something. Hey where did my father and my brother go to? I think he said that his office called him in. but then where's Touya? Syaoran? Where did you go? Syao-." Sakura turn around to see Syaoran standing by the window of her room. He turned around to look at sakura when the moon light hit her face.

"I will never leave a goddess like you."

"huh."

By that time sakura didn't notice that they were in her room by them self and drunk. The two stared into each other eyes looking to see the future. And they did.

Sakura walk over to Syaoran like she was in a trance. Syaoran couldn't get sakura out of his head.

The two walk up and share the beautiful moment ever.

Syaoran woke up the few hours later with a killer headache. He roll out of bed not noticing the other person in it. "I'm never going to drink again.' Then Syaoran looked at the clock it read _2:03_. 'Damn it, I'm late. Mother is going to kill me." Syaoran got up. Not even trying to figure out why his cloths were thrown all around, but to be at the airport in 15 minute.

Once he got to the air port he found a very angry Wei. "Sorry Wei, I lost track of time."

"Hhmm. I suppose an aspiring will do?" Wei offer to Syaoran.

"Y-yes, but don't tell mother." Said a shock Syaoran.

"As you wish master." Reply Wei

As the plane took off the last thought that Syaoran had was, '_Sakura, I promise to come back to you if it's the last thing I'll do, I swear. I love you'_

The next thing he knew was darkness.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

TBC

There I'm done. This is my 2nd fan fiction. I hope that you like it and comment back on anything. Ja Ne


	2. Remembers

Summary: Sakura is a sweet, popular 16 girl with loving friends, family, and a boyfriend. But that all changes after Syaoran leave. A year later, sakura gets thrown out by her step-mother. Her friends won't look at her and she is the outcast of the school. In order for her to survive, she has to work as an exotic dancer down town, Tomoeda. There she meets a new life. But also finds more demons to fight.

My Thoughts ( )

Their Thoughts_vfqgr_

Times changing and POV-(-)-

Talking" "

Sniffxx

Let me go

Chapter 6, Remembers

Sorry for the late-up date. But I was hoping for more readers, But enough of being sad, on with the story, its eating me alive.

_Oh wow, I haven't thought about that night for so long. I wonder if Syaoran ever thought about. Or if he-why did he pop in my head and why should I care. _"Now, what was I talking about?" Sakura looked around until something caught her eyes. An old picture of two high school students smiling. One with water pored over and the other trying to run. Sakura smile. She looked back at a person, who waits for the story.

Well, let me tall you that the next day I had a split-head ace.

Dec. 3, 2004

"Tomoyo, I don't feel well." Wine Sakura

"Well, that's what happens when you drink."

"But you drank to and more then I did. I think that I just had 1."

"Strange.."

"Yea tell me about it. Umm. I have to go to the ba…' sakura got up and ran to her bathroom, 'be back' was all Tomoyo heard before the door close. After that she heard sakura throwing up.

Tomoyo looked around Sakura's room. It's like her room too. She has been with sakura since the death of her mother. She will do everything in her will power to make sure Sakura is safe. So what if she's sick. It will go away by tomorrow.

_She could of eating something bad last night._ But Tomoyo has a feeling that it's not the food that sakura ate but something else, something that will change her life.

And Tomoyo knows about Sakura's new future. She had wishes that sakura would stay with her but she can't control over family matters. She just hopes that Sakura opens her arms to the new step-mom.

Sakura came out of the bathroom looking horrible. Sakura looked up with a smile at, almost like a sister, Tomoyo. She put her hand over her month, and run back to the bathroom.

Five days later, Sakura is still sick and is in bed. This is the day that she meets her step-mother to be. She was not happy at all, but if her father is happy with this person, then who is she to stand in the way of his happiness.

Sakura got up to get ready for dinner. Sakura walk in her bathroom where a warm bath waited her. It was 6:30 and dinner was at 7:30.

Sakura walk down the stairs. She hears a woman's voice. From the voice sakura made the

Judgment that the woman was nice.

"Good evening father."

"Aw sakura, I want you to met Nicole. Nicole, this is my daughter, Sakura."

"Oh so this is the famous Sakura. She looks-well sick."

"I ashore you that I'm well." Reply Sakura who is instantly taking back all the good things she just thought of. _This is going to be a long night. Now I have to act fake tours her._ Sakura thought.

The night went on with sakura making comments in her head. Even Nicole did the same. It went something like this;

"Wow sakura I love your style. We should go shopping sometime to share our styling tips' _I would never be caught dead in your style freak._

And so the night went like that. The two never like each other, no I mean the two hated each other. But the father thought that it could work. He really didn't know the females species. He thought that each word was a complement, and not sarcasm.

The fallowing week, sakura father had to leave for the business trip. He really didn't like that fact that sakura is sick and was in bed all week. He tried to get Touya out to take care of her but exams where coming up and he knew how importing it is. So… he had the next best thing…Nicole. That means she gets to stay a (how many rooms again?) 5-star house, the Kinomoto's. He felt a little better, but not entirely. He hoped that everything will be ok. And hope that what ever his gut feeling tells him is wrong.

"NO NO NO NO NO. DAD. Don't leave me here with that thing." beg Sakura

" But honey I have to go to work"

"Then take me with you?"

" No. your sick. Look it won't be long. Just a month. Ok ?"

"No. Not ok! That's what you said the last time. Plus she's the devil her self. I saw her myself."

"Ha ha, Ok that enough talking bad about some-"

"What 'love', no and I'm not she is a –-"

_BEEP BEEP!_

"Oh sorry we can't finish this conversation. But when I come home we will have a talk about that attitude that you have. Do you hear me missy?"

Sakura looked down and mumble 'ok'

When she did looked up she saw her father leave the drive way. She turns and looked up the stairs to find no other than the devil her self. Hell is just starting for poor sakura.

A month past and her father still had to stay. Everything went wrong and the scuba divers almost died. Her father won't come home any time soon.

The good news is that she stops throwing up. The bad news is that she is late for the month. Sakura and Syaoran haven't spoken to each other either. But that never made Sakura give up hope.

(Present Time)

**A tear fell**

**A crying can be heard**

**Something is pulling her back**

**Why won't it leave her alone?**

**Why can't she make people happy?**

**Why can't the knife go in?**

**Whose hands are this?**

**Why is that cry scary?**

**What does it fear?**

**Of life?**

**Of death?**

**To be alone?**

**But I'm alone?**

**No**

**Who's that and what's going on?**

"Why do I have tears?"

Sakura looked down and her face softens.

"Oh you made me forget everything Bethany."

The one year old baby girl stops crying when her mother picks her up.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Sorry that I ended that fast and putting a lot in a little bit. I hope that u guys get it.

Sakura's father works on a ship where he uncovers secrets of the oceans. And it went back to the present.

And umm Sakura has a child. A baby girl.

Please write a comment. I take flames too. I really want to know how u guys really like it or hate it. Bye now


	3. the pain

Summary: Sakura is a sweet, popular 16 girl with loving friends, family, and a boyfriend. Nevertheless, that all changes after Syaoran leave. A year later, her stepmother throws out sakura. Her friends will not look at her and she is the outcast of the school. In order for her to survive, she has to work as an exotic dancer down town, Tomoeda. There she meets a new life. Also finds more demons to fight.  
My Thoughts ( an)  
Their Thoughts 'yo peeps'  
Times changing and POV-  
Talking" "  
Sniffxx

Let me go 

chapter 3

The Pain

Sakura picks up Bethany. Yes, she has a baby girl. Her life change after her fond out that she was pregnant. She like all teens tried to get rid of the burden. However, she could not kill life. However, that is she. Her stepmother had other plans. For the stepmother thought that the stepdaughter was a slut. She of course told every person even shout it to the world that her stepdaughter was a slut.

* * *

(Jan 13)

"What the hell are you telling these people Nicole"

"The truth you _slut_!" snicker Nicole

"Do you think that father will like to hear that from you"

"Do you see your father? He is not here and I can say whatever I want. I Am older then you and you're a god damn SLUT!" Nicole face turn red from anger.

It was removing to a shock pale look though.

SLAP!

The maids of the house all gasp. They have never seen this side from Sakura nor do they ever want too.

Sakura look start into the women's eyes with hatred. She was trembling from both anger and fear.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that? I am a lot better and weather then you. You are nothing but a whore from the streets that is not even worth the time." Sakura said coldly.

Sakura walk up to her room. It has been a month. She knows what she has and she really needs somebody to talk about. _'And you think that mothers are suppose to help you.'_ thought Sakura. She walked over to her desk and pick up her phone. '_The next best thing in life is your best friend'_

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Hey its Tomoyo and Chelsea hehe leave a mess. And I will get back to you, if your not ask…BEEP_.

_'That is strange. Why is Chelsea in the message with Tomoyo? That was mine spot. I'll call her house'_

_  
Ring Ring_

"Hello Daidouji residents, how may I help you"

"Hi its Sakura Kinomoto, can I talk Tomoyo?"

"One moment please"

The maid walks over to Tomoyo and bow "Miss you have a phone call. It's Sakura Kinomoto"

"Wow Tomoyo, you have to tell her to back off or something." said another voice.  
Tomoyo took the phone and look back at the person, "Chill Chelsea I will tell her now.' reply Tomoyo. She looks at the phone and took a breath.

"Hello." said Tomoyo plain

"Tomoyo? What is up? Are you having a sleep over"

"Yes"

"Then why didn't you tell me"

"Because I don't want you here"

"But I thought that we are best friends"

"_Were_ best friends"

"But I don't get"

"Look I know that you have been down and all. But you didn't have to sleep with other guys"

"What are you talking about?"

"My mother doesn't want me to be around you anymore. Nicole, your step-mother, told my mom that she keeps finding you on the streets, offering your body to old man."

"No, No that's a lie. You have to believe me. It is all a lie. That stupid bitch made it up." Sakura started to cry and beg Tomoyo. " Please Tomoyo you have to believe me its all lies. I would never do that I swear, I would never. Please Tomoyo. PLEASE"

"I'm sorry, I can't be seen-"

"PLEASE TOMOYO! PLEASE! JUST LISTEN to me please. Please don't leave me. I need you more then ever"

"Look I don't think of you like _THAT_. So just stop cause it will never happen. And I"

"NO NO no Tomoyo, Please. Oh my god I'm begging you, please don't go. Its all lies please. Please"

"Goodbye Sakura"

"PLEASE. NO TOMOYO DON'T HANG UP. PLEASE, JUST LISTEN. PLEASE. I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE"

The phone line went dead.

"NOOO"

Sakura through the phone at the wall, which broke.

Nicole walks away with a smirk on her face. She was holding letter that is address to Sakura and it is from Hong Kong.

Sakura staid in her room crying and braking stuff. It didn't matter if it was some voluble. She broke it. She was angry. She lost her innocents and her best friend in two months.

What else can go wrong?

* * *

The next day,

Sakura had school. She looks at her self in the mirror. Her eyes are puffy. Her hair was everywhere. She looks a mess. She walks over to the shower.

She had to go back to school someday. And that someday is now. She went in to a hot steam bath. That is what she really needed.

15 min. later Sakura emerge from her room. She had on the school uniform. Her hair was down and droopy, almost like it knew how Sakura was feeling. She didn't even bother with her make-up. She really didn't feel like looking good.

She walks down stairs where she finds food. She was about to take a bit when, "Why will a _slut_ be up when she works at nights"

"You bitch. WHY DID YOU TELL LIES TO EVERY FREAKING PIG YOU SLEEP WITH"

Sakura got a slap for the reply.

"I'm not the one who is in the streets"

"YES YOU ARE"

"NO I'M NOT. ITS IS YOU"

"I'm not in the streets you dumb_ ass._ Just you wait until my father gets home. Then you will be in the streets where you belong." With that, Sakura gets up and walk out of her house.

"Not if I can't help it.," said the voice that is still in the house.

* * *

--lunch time--  
School was moving slow for Sakura and in a way, its good thing.

It was lunchtime and Sakura really needed something to eat.

"And where do you think you going?" ask a male voice

Sakura turn around. There were about three guys and they look like they want something.  
"I'm going to have lunch." Sakura said. Hoping that the three won't do anything.

"Oh really, we are hungry too and we want you." said the 2nd boy.

Sakura took steps back. She was terrified and that just made the matter worst. She hit the wall.

She was about to scream when the 3rd boy put his hands over her month. "No no. I don't think it will be a good idea"

Sakura saw something bright and knew what it was. She just close her eyes and hope it was just a dream.

But the sharp pain told her otherwise. She was being rape by three boys that she doesn't know.

And talk about worst time, her best friend Tomoyo walk in.

"And I thought that I would give you a second chance. You are having sex in the school property. I don't ever want to see you face again"

But was she wrong. Sakura wasn't having sex but was being rape. If it wasn't for the stupid knife then she would of scream. All that she could do is cry.

After the three boys were done with Sakura, they each give high fives to each other.

"Why did you do this to me?" said a weak voice

"Cause you're a_ slut_ and are worth _nothing_. Not even worth human." said the leader of the group. The other two started to laugh as they walk away.

Sakura crawl to the corner and start to cry.

No one can hear her or see her, for she is in the deserted hallway. No one goes their and she did not know why she pick the day of all days to walk here.

* * *

that's is it . I hope you guys like it. I had some tears myself.  
Please R&R And the next chapter should come up soon

I hope you guys get it..BYES


	4. new found strength

Summary: Sakura is a sweet, popular 16 girl with loving friends, family, and a boyfriend. But that all changes after Syaoran leave. A year later, sakura gets thrown out by her step-mother. Her friends won't look at her and she is the outcast of the school. In order for her to survive, she has to work as an exotic dancer down town, Tomoeda. There she meets a new life. But also finds more demons to fight.

My Thoughts ( )

Their Thoughts_vfqgr_

Times changing and POV-(-)-

Talking" "

Sniffxx

g.t.a.k.a spice -wow I like that little scene. I made one too on the bottom. Thanx for the review!

Dbzgtfan2004- yes it's a sad story. But thank you for your review.

Emerald wolf blossom -it's an s+s story no doubt. But thank you for your review.

Crazy Gal42 -thanks for your review. I like how people help me out.

Now on with the story.

Let me go

Chapter 5

New found strength 

It's been two months. Sakura keeps getting attacks from the three students. Who she swears that their not students. She wants to go tell someone so everything can stop. But, what if they make her give it up? She doesn't want that. And she knows for sure that once Syaoran finds out, that he will want it.  
But the only problem is telling him.

Sakura look at a picture on the table. It was a picture of her and Syaoran at the beach. She remembers that day like it was yesterday.

(The day of the beach)

"Sakura put some cloths on. I don't like how guys are staring at you like that." Syaoran walk over and place a towel over Sakura's two pieces.  
"But Syao, it's a beach and I want to get a tan." Whine Sakura  
"Yea, but I don't like what you have on. Its underwear!"  
"Are we jealous?" Sakura had a smirk on her face that made Syaoran forget what they were talking about. "Plus, Tomoyo made this for me." Sakura said trawling around causing more guys to stair.  
Sakura smile at the day. She did end up wearing a tank top, but it's the thought that he even care.

She hadn't heard from him in so long 'I wonder if he still remembers me.' Sakura thoughts were interrupted by the maid.

"Excuse me madam, but your father is on the phone."

Sakura look up with a shine in her eyes. She got up and ran to the phone. This almost made the maid fall back.

"Daddy, is that you?"  
"Yes it is. How is everything, school, life, Nicole?"  
"Oh daddy, Nicole is a witch! She wants to make me suffer by telling-  
"I don't have time for this Sakura. What has gotten in to you lately?" Question the father.  
"Nothing. I just want you home. When are you coming home?  
"That's the thing. I have good and bad news. Which one do you want to hear?"  
"The good news daddy."  
"Well, we found the artifacts."  
"OMG, that's good daddy. It means that you're coming home."  
"No, I'm not Sakura."  
Sakura look back and forth. "But I don't get it. You said that once you found it that you will come home. You made a promise to me daddy!" Sakura started to shake "you made a promise to me."

She drops the phone on the floor. She looks around and everything was turning black. The darkness consumes her.

"Sakura!" Scream the worry father.

The maid walks by the room. She saw her mistress on the floor pass out.  
"Oh my, Jack! Call the doctor! Something's wrong with the mistress

Later that day…

"She needs to take it easy. She can't be stress out. Her body can't handle too much pressure." Said one of the voices.

Sakura roll over and look at the clock. Its read 8:30 pm, 'I must of sleep for 5 hours.' She heard voices out side.

"Is there anyone who can look after her?" one said.  
"Yes, her step mother!" said the other

'what are they talking about? And why am I here like I'm sick or something.' thought Sakura

the doctor walk in, "and what do you think you're doing missy? You need to be in bed resting." order the doc.  
"Look, I feel fine and don't worry. What ever is wrong with me it will go away."  
"So you mean to tell me that you knew about the baby?" question the doc  
"Yes I do." reply Sakura  
"And you haven't taken it easy? Who's is the father and how come you never told me?" the doc question  
Sakura look up at her doc. Sure he is the family doctor but at times he can take it a little to far. "What?"  
" You never came up to me for anything? What will you do with your baby and who is the father?"  
"Why do you want to know such info?" Sakura said putting her hands on her hips. " You're not my father so I don't have to tell you who the father is. I never told you because I don't know and I don't want people to really know that I'm pregnant."

"But you can't keep that a secret. It's a baby!"  
"Thank you doctor for your in sight. Let me show you to the door." Sakura walk out of the room with the doctor not far behind. " And don't let the door hit you on your way out." with that last comment she close the door.

She looks up the see the servants. " I don't want Nicole to find out what happen today or what I have! Is that understood?"

"Yes madam." Each servant bow and went back to work.

Sakura look around." you guys can go to your rooms now."  
A servant boy reply, "but Nicole wants us to work until she come back."  
"But she won't come back and it's late."  
"It's not that late. Its 8:40." said an old maid

"and you guys all work hard to day. Stop now and have rest or go out to dinner. Which ever that you all choose. I 'm fine and can get my stuff. Go have fun and that's an order." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

Everyone looks at Sakura. She was the young mistress of the house. And she did give an order. No one dear to argue with that order. Everyone bow and disappear into their own lives.

The events to the day worn out Sakura. All the she needs is a good night sleep.

(Next day in HK)

It's still cold in March, but yet warm. Down in the middle of the garden stood a young man with a sword. He was training for the day when he takes over the Li corp. he stop and look up at the blue skies. No matter how long he was away, he can never move on.

"Syaoran!" a female voice called out. " Syaoran where are you." a young female looks for the person that belongs to the name. "There you are." she wrap her self around the person.

"Get hell off me Jenna!" bark Syaoran  
"Aww, baby don't be like that." Jenna said  
"which part didn't you understand. Get off! Now!"  
"What wrong with you?"  
"Me! You're a slut who won't take no as an answer. Go bother someone who will fuck you."  
"That's mean to say to your girlfriend." she put her hands on her hips.  
Syaoran stop training and look at her. "Your not my girlfriend and will never be. My girlfriend is in Japan. And-  
"Yes I know Sakura. Oh come on its been like 3 months and you never heard form her. I'm sorry to say it, but its over."

"No! I know her and she 's not like you. I have faith that she will still wait for me. When the time comes then I will be with her." Syaoran turn around and walk back to his house

Near by stood a woman. She thought that if her son found some else than maybe he will stop being cold. But now she sees how much in love her son is. She is glade that her son won't accept Jenna. At least her son has respect for woman. She turns back to the elders. She called to meeting so her son can go back to Sakura or at lest talk to her on the phone.

Two days have passed. Sakura decided to walk to school. She was early for the first time. She didn't sleep much because of the events that took place the night before.

(Last night)

"What the hell is wrong with you given everyone off. There were messes to be clean."  
"Than you clean it Nicole."  
"No, I should make you clean it you slut."  
" I own this house, stupid." Sakura said  
"Don't you call me stupid."  
"Whatever." Reply Sakura  
"Do you think that your father will leave the house to you?"  
"What hell did that came from?" question Sakura  
"It's true. If he found out that you were pregnant then he will disown you." Nicole said with a smirk on her face. Sakura just stood there looking at her.

(Present)

'I- no one told her that I'm 3 months. So how does she know. Unless those kids. What if. I'm going to have to make my plan work. I can't have other people screwing my life up.' Thought Sakura.

Sakura found her school. She walks up the principle office. " Hi um I would like to report something."  
The principle looks up from his work. The door close behind Sakura.

The bell rang. Sakura walk out of the nurse's office, after faking sick. She called her maid from home that she will come home early and not to inform Nicole.

As she walked out the school doors, there were crowds of students. Within the crowds 3 boys who don't go to that school were being taking away by the police.

Her life is now turning for the better.

Sakura walks in her house. She found Nicole a mess.  
"Did I destroy your plan?" Smirk Sakura  
"why you-" Nicole had her hand in the air.  
"If you touch me in any way. Then I will have you arrested. Plus you just admitted to me."  
"Why are you home little brat?" question Nicole  
"while the school thought that I did a good job that they sent me home. And I am transferring to England. I got into the student exchange program. I'm going for 8 months. I will call daddy and tell him the news. But still you can't do nothing around here."  
"And why not?" question Nicole  
" Because it's under my family's name and not yours. When I walk out that door then the head maid is in charge. Do you hear me?" Sakura said with much anger  
"whatever." Nicole walk out the house letting peace roll in.

Sakura took a breath. It's the fist time that she had to lie like that. She wasn't going to England. But something made her say that. She looked down at her stomach. She put her hand over it. She had to lie. It's not for her but her baby. She wants to protect it in anyway.  
She looks up at the stairs. She had to pack and find a place before Nicole finds the truth out.

Someplace else…

"They can't fire me. I'm the best. And don't worry, we will find someone to rent the room." said Meiling  
"Ok. But she has to be a girl. I don't want a male living here so that we can start a war." said Rika

"Find it's a deal. Lets spread the word ok?" Meiling said

The two ran out there small house and went to the near coffee shop where they can find someone.

* * *

AN - "Speaking of coffee, I need some."

Nicole- "how come I wasn't in the story to much!"

Syaoran- "because you suck."

Nicole- "I can do that for you."

Sakura- "eww. You are a slut."

AN- "I told you so."

Nicole- "hey you ass hole!"Goes after the author, wait that's me!

An- "I can kill you off my story. I have the power."

Sakura and Syaoran smile.

Nicole- "well I'm sorry. But I really don't like to be the bitch. Why can't we have sakura be the bitch and me have Syaoran."

Sakura- "get your hands off him. He's mine."

Syaoran- he looks up for help

AN- "Damnit! Where is my coffee? Syaoran, sakura is pregnant. Stop her before she kills Nicole. No wait, let her be. She needs to free herself." Turns around to find the coffee. "Have a nice dayeveryone and enjoy reading my stories."

Sakura and Nicole continue fighting.

Will that's it I had Syaoran , Meiling and Rika introduce. I added a new person, Jenna. She really likes Syaoran and will not give up  
Please R&R and see you guys later.


	5. A whole new world

Summary: Sakura is a sweet, popular 16 girl with loving friends, family, and a boyfriend. But that all changes after Syaoran leave. A year later, sakura gets thrown out by her step-mother. Her friends won't look at her and she is the outcast of the school. In order for her to survive, she has to work as an exotic dancer down town, Tomoeda. There she meets a new life. But also finds more demons to fight.

My Thoughts ( )

Their Thoughts_vfqgr_

Times changing and POV-(-)-

Talking" "

Sniffxx

Let Me Go

Chapter 5

A whole new world

**PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! **

Sorry, I said that Sakura is 3 months pregnant. I might to say that she is 4 months. Sorry for any confusion.

* * *

It's been days and still sakura can't find a place to live in. All of the apartments that she checks all some how knows her name. She will have to go somewhere where no one will regencies her.

And Nicole isn't being a team player either.

Sakura never told anyone about her "leaving" or that she is pregnant.

"I want her out of the house. I am not her guarding but I still have some rights over her. I want her out!"

"Ok madam. What has she done to make you this mad?" ask the officer

Nicole hides her head and her evil smile. She looks back up at the officer. The policemen took a step back.

"She attack me saying to get out." She had a black eye and half her face was swollen. "I did nothing to get this. I didn't even fight back." She broke down. "Pl-ease ss-iir, I can't live like this. I fear for my unborn child." she puts her hands over her belly.

The officer wrote something down on the paper. He look up, "This is a restraining order. She can't come near you at least 100 yards. She can't be in the same house either. Do you want her to be arrested?"

"No, I just want her out of my life. Thank you sir." With that Nicole leaves to set her plan in place. 'Now look who is the last person laughing?' Nicole thought.

Sakura walk back and forth. She looked every where. She went on the internet, the real estate, Local pages. But nothing! Not apartments. Not even a room to rent. She stops and looks up at the door.

"Are you tying a new make up look. 'The clown look." Laughs sakura

"Yea, well the police thought it was real."

"What?"

Nicole holds up a paper. "Get out. I don't want you here anymore!" order Nicole.

Sakura took the paper and read it. "What! A restraining order! How the hell did you get this? They can't be that stupid to believe you with that make up."

"They did and I want you out now. You no longer live here. Ha! I won, now out."

"So that make up is supposed to be burses. At lest late ME GIVE YOU A REAL ONE!" Sakura punch Nicole in the face making her fall back. Sakura was about to jump on her when someone stop her.

"Mistress you mustn't do that. You know that you can't get hurt are anything." Said the most trusted maid, Maria

"I Don't Care. Let Me Kill Her Before I Leave!" scream a violent Sakura.

"You can't, there are policeman out side." Maria said.

Sakura stop. She couldn't win. It is true. Nicole did win. She turn around, "Maria, I told you to call me Sakura. I don't like being called Mistress. Take care of everything. Ok." Sakura gave her nanny a huge.

"I will Mis-Sakura. And I will tell you what happens here." Maria lean in to Sakura's ears, "and tell me where you live so that I can come over and see how big you're belly's grown." Whisper Maria.

Sakura nodded and headed for the door. She was kicked out; she didn't have time to pack or any thing.

She walks out the doors to find swarms of police cars. They didn't seem to realize that Sakura was the person being kicked out. Sakura just smile and walks down the road.

She hid her belly nicely.

Only things that she had on were the cloths on her back and a few things in her pocket.

She walks for hours until she realizes that she is in down town. She found a small coffee shop. She didn't eat that day and her stomach really wanted something. She finds a little table in the back and decides to see what the few things that Maria left in her jacket.

She pulls everything out; she had her credit card, some cash and her cell phone. 'Wow. I'm going to use this card to emergency and my cell phone to call her when ever I need her. I love her so much. Thank you Maria for doing this for me.' Thought Sakura.

"Would you like to order miss?" ask the waiter.

"Um yes, can I have green tea with an um. What else do you have here?" ask sakura.

The waiter smile, "would you like a muffin?"

"Yes please." Smile the shy Sakura. The waiter walk away leaving sakura to look around. Her eyes stop in front of her. There were two girls talking something important and she couldn't take her eyes off.

The waiter came back with the food. He seems to want to ask Sakura a question, but she didn't even realize that he was there. The waiter gave up and walks away. He will try the next time.

"No Meiling. It's a boy and I don't want another one." Whine the girl with brown hair.

Meiling turns her head, "look, the rent is due soon and we need to money for the room. I'm sorry Rika. But I think that we have to move. Again."

Rika look at her with sad eyes. She doesn't want to move. It's like they are running away, but from what? She was starting to like the little house that they have. She's looks down in her coffee. When she looks up she found a young girl standing next to them.

Meiling look up to find a girl with a white strap dress. The dress ended bellows her knees. She had a brown leather boots and an old looking brown leather jacket.

"How may I help you?' question Meiling

"Well, I'm sorry to ease drop on your conversion, but I'm looking for a place to stay. I know its short handed but I have no place to go and I have some money." plead Sakura.

"Please sit down and join us." Rika move her bag out of the way and let Sakura sit.

Meiling saw what Rika was doing. They maybe will be able to stay for few more months.

"Hi I'm Meiling Rea and this is Rika Sasaki." She points at Rika. "So, what's your name Hun?" Meiling ask.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto."

"Yourthat girl with the famouse father. Why are you looking for a place? Whys the rush?" ask Meiling.

Sakura look down at her tea. Sure she can make a lie to get what she wants. But after 5 months they will know the truth. She hasn't told anybody about her baby, well except Maria and her doctor. Should she tell the truth?

Sakura look up. She wasn't going to tell a lie. She needed a place and she will get one.

"I've been kick out of my house by my step mother. And I'm pregnant. I have no place to go to and I can't get a hotel or something like that. Because my father doesn't know and I don't want him to find out by read it in the papers."

Meiling and Rika sat there with the info that was just given.

"Sakura?" Meiling ask, "I know that we don't know each other well, but can I be the baby's god mother?"

Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"Why is it that you get to be the baby's god mother Meiling? Sakura don't let her be the god mother let me? Pleaded Rika

The two started to argue who will be the better god mother and all that Sakura can think of is a new home.

"You two can be the god mother. Thank you so much for the room." Sakura said with open arms.

"No problem Sakura." Meiling said giving sakura a hug.

"I feel like this is the start of something new!" scream Rika and also join the hug.

The waiter who waited on Sakura ran over and gave the girls a hug.

The people, I mean, the poor people who witness all, wanted to leave the place and never speak of it.

_Ring Ring Ring _

"Will some answer the god damn PHONE!" Scream the woman of the house.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"I'll get it madam." Said the new house keeper.

"Hello, Kinomoto residents. How may I help you?"  
"Will you accept an international call from Hong Kong?" Ask the operator.

"Yes I will." Reply Maria

Is that for me" Ask Nicole as she sways left and right.

"No." Maria said as she turns for privet see.

(The phone call)

"Hello?" asks a male voice.

"Master Li!" Maria Said with tears in her eyes.

"Maria, you know that you can call me Syaoran. Or did you forget?"

"No no, not at all Mas—Syaoran. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing find. Is Sakura their?"

"No, she went out and won't be home till late. You know, it's not the same with out you two here running around. We all miss you, Sakura the most." Maria said truthfully.

"I miss you guys too. It was nice talking to you Maria. Can you tell Sakura that I call and I still love her?"

"Yes I will dear. You take care of your self and talk to you later."

Syaoran smile at this, "Good night."

"Good night."

(End of the international call)

Maria put the phone down. She was glade that he still loves her. She wanted so badly to tell him about his baby. "We will have to wait till she tells him." She thought out laud.

She was about to turn and leave when the phone rang.

"Hello, Kinomoto residents. How may I help you?"

"Maria?" Ask a girl over the phone.

"Mistress?" Ask a shock Maria.

"Maria, its Sakura not _Mistress. _You know I hate being called that."

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"You're forgiving. I'm calling because I found a place to stay and made new friends. How is it up there?"

"Will, Nicole is drunk again. Syaoran called 2 min. ago and he misses you. Sakura I'm letting you to tell him about the baby. You have to tell him. He loves you and won't leave you if you tell him." Beg Maria

"But he did. And did you tell him about me living on my "own."

"No."

"Thank you Mari."

"What is your new address Sakura?"

"Down town."

"My, that will be a long ride. I made an appointment with the doctor. He will come over to your new home to check on you. I will come over to visit my girl too."

"Great. When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Wow, tomorrow. Then I will see you then and can you tell me what Syaoran said on the phone too?"  
"And here I am thinking that you gone nuts for not wanting to hear it." Laugh Maria.

"I do. Is that my room mates are making it hard for me to hear. When they are dancing and singing happily."

"Ok then, I'll bring some food over and some cloths too. K dear?"  
Yup. And bring some chocolate cake to bye."

"Bye."

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I will try to update more and for my other stories. But I will like to see more reviews.

Plz R&R!


	6. 5 Months

Let Me Go

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters

Summary: Sakura is a sweet, popular 16 girl with loving friends, family, and a boyfriend. But that all changes after Syaoran leave. A year later, sakura gets thrown out by her step-mother. Her friends won't look at her and she is the outcast of the school. In order for her to survive, she has to work as an exotic dancer down town, Tomoeda. There she meets a new life. But also finds more demons to fight.

Chapter 6: 5 months

* * *

A Month past 

Meiling and Rika kept to their word.

When the two entered, everyone wore them about the slut Sakura.

Tomoyo told them to watch out. They could be popular with their looks but if they hang with sakura then they will down grade.

Meiling roll her eyes and walk to Sakura. Rika soon follow.

Everyone was shock. That didn't faze with Meiling and Rika.

Sakura's nanny comes by every week with a doctor. And the girls watch over her.

"Sakura, why that hell are you cleaning? You should be in bed resting." Rika said with her hands on her waist.

Sakura was on her knees. She was dusting the floor. "I'm only 5 months. Not 9."

Rika walks closer, "That just four months away, just four." She helps sakura off the floor.

"Yeah, then I'll be free from this water lemon." She smiles as her place her hands on her stomach.

"Is Meiling staying late at school?" Sakura ask as she sits down.

Rika looks around, "uh, yes, she has some homework to do.

Sakura rolls her eyes, "I know that she is working at the joint. But did she have to go work there with the nasty sick men."

Rika sits next to her, "Honey, your water lemon needs the right food. We can't be feeding you roman noodles. And the school cast money."

Sakura shift positions "then we could leave school and may be go to public. That could be cheaper. That way you guys don't have to work hard."

"No sakura. We love taking care of you. You are family now and hell no; we ain't going to public school when we can pay off the rich one." Rika smile

"Plus I have to go to work. You stop cleaning and do your homework, so we can copy." She winks at sakura.

Sakura smiles as they walk away.

5 hours later

Sakura walks to the back door. She opens it up and walks out.

She walks to a little swing in the back.

She was holding her cell phone and a paper with a number on it.

She hears the night sky and police from the busy street down the rode.

She dials the number and waits for the answer.

"Hello." Said a dark masculine voice

"S-syaoran?"

"Sakura? Oh my god, is that you? How are you doing? How's everyone? Oh how I miss your voice."

Sakura chock back her tears.

"Are you crying?" Syaoran ask with concern

"No, I'm not, I'm just happy to hear you. I miss you."

"Me too baby, me too. The training here is a killer. I don't know how long it will take me to complete it all. I'm not done with the first half. And I have so many that I forgot how many parts."

"Wow, and I thought that I had it bad." Sakura smile

Syaoran smirk, "my mother told me that I have to find a wife. She wants me to get marry soon."

Sakura smile. "Oh I wonder who you will pick."

"You don't have to wait. Just turn around and you will see."

"What/" sakura wonder out load.

She turns around to find Syaoran standing with his arms around a girl name Holly.

Holly was a new girl from the States. Sakura befriended her when she came but Tomoyo told here not to hang out with sakura. And since then she's been a total bitch.

"Do you really think that I will get marry to a girl like you when you are a hoe? Who sleeps with every guy?" Syaoran said

Sakura falls to the ground. She bangs her fist, "No Syaoran, this baby is ours. Please don't leave me." She cries. Tears spill out as she looks up.

Holly wasn't their any more, instead it's Nicole.

"Do you think that anyone cared for you? No one like a nasty, slut like you!" Nicole scream

Syaoran garbs Nicole and pull her in. they look at each other before they had a steamy kiss.

Sakura screams. She feels a sharp pain struck her stomach. She falls in pain.

Sakura sits up from her bed. Her stomach was in total pain. She was breathing hard.

She pulls her self off her bed.

It was all a dream.

She walks to the kitchen with one hand on her stomach when she heard Meiling and Rika talk.

"There raising the rent. We have to drop school to pay the bills." Meiling said dropping the bills on the table.

"How much?" sakura ask

Meiling and Rika look up, "Oh my, why are you all sweaty?" Rika said as she grabs a wet wipe.

"It's not the baby, is it?" Meiling ask

"No, I just had a night mare. How much do we need to pay?"

Meiling look back at the bills, "about $300 more. But they will raise it more in a year."

Sakura face light up, "I can help."

"Oh no, you are not working missy." Rika put down the wipe, "must I keep reminding you that you are pregnant."

Sakura roll her eyes. "I can ask for the money from Maria until I give birth, after I can get a job to help pay you guys back since I live here."

Meiling put down the papers, "and who will take care of the baby?"

Sakura look at her "we all can. The days we have off, we will take care of the baby. The days we don't have off, we can ask Maria to come over."

"I like that idea. We can all be mommies!!!" Rika said jumping up and down.

Rika stop jumping, "wh4en are you going to leave school?"

"When I'm seven months."

Meiling had a confuse face, "how can you leave school?"

"Will, my smart Meiling, I'll be leaving school in June. That summer I will have the baby and when we go back to school everything will be find. It will be our final year."

Rika face light up, "she's right. We will move on with a baby I n the house."

Meiling roll her eyes, "yeah, that means that you will no longer be the baby of the house."

Rika look hurt, "Ouch that hurt."

* * *

Ok that's all, so sorry for the late update on this story. 

Leave a review, good or bad

Hugs n Kisses


End file.
